Deja vú
by MaiAmy-Asakura
Summary: Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del detective ... se sentía como un deja vu Ojala les guste ...


Mi versión de project zero 4 , como debió terminar o como debió pasar con Chouchiro Kirishima y Ruka Minazuki ,un final que yo me esperaba pero me quede con las ganas de

verlo y llore TOT , ojala les guste . Sean buenos conmigo y que las criticas sean suavecitas por favor TOT.

Los personajes no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a tecmo

10 Años antes

Corría desesperado por las instalaciones del hospital en la oscuridad de la noche , subió las escaleras y escucho claramente la puerta cerrarse en un portazo , lo

tengo , pensó el detective subiendo las escaleras , está atrapado , en la azotea , lo detendría y lo obligaría a punta de golpes a soltar toda la condenada verdad.

El investigaba el hospital Haibara por la desaparición de 5 pacientes de dicho hospital , entre ellos , Ruka Minazuki , la hija de Sayaka , la mujer que denuncio la

desaparición de las niñas . Buscando evidencia se dio cuenta que el personal ocultaba información , siempre callados respecto a los tratamientos y los pacientes no

pueden cooperar por culpa de la luna sedata .

Pero ahora todo sería aclarado y confesado , derribo la puerta , vio las sabanas colgadas ondear con el viento , ahora Haibara podía estar en cualquier parte

- HAIBARA ... DONDE ESTAS -

Grito el detective , avanzó hacia las sabanas y doblo para evitar las estorbosas ropas de cama , al doblar algo filudo corto su ropa y carne , justo debajo del

abdomen , el Choushiro se lleva una mano a donde estaba el cuchillo y ve estupefacto al doctor ante el con una sonrisa petulante y mirada maliciosa , este se aleja con

lentitud como la de un felino esperando atacar a su presa

- El juego termino detective ... todo se desvanecerá ahora

Un grito de furia salió de la garganta del detective , la adrenalina subió drásticamente a su cerebro olvidando por completo el cuchillo en su abdomen , prácticamente

se sentía renovado , corriendo cogió la camisa de Haibara y lo llevo a las barras de seguridad de la azotea y lo empujo.

Pero de pronto todo se hiso en cámara lenta , podía sentir como iba cayendo , aun sin pasar los barrotes , la sonrisa petulante de Haibara no se borraba , entonces

la supervivencia de Choushiro se activó e intento aferrarse a lo que tenía cerca , y eso eran los barrotes de seguridad , de pronto , la sonrisa de Haibara se borró y

solo quedo la mueca de terror , Choushiro sonríe cansadamente

_Yo gane_

Pensó mientras el dolor punzante del cuchillo se adueñó de sus sentidos , subió y se colocó en la seguridad de la azotea , saco el cuchillo y reprimió un grito de

dolor , se levantó a regañadientes , el hormigueo de su abdomen y se sentía muy mareado , quizás por la pérdida de sangre , cogio una de las sabanas y la apoyo en la

herida , oprimiendo la herida sangrante , como pudo salió de la azotea y pidió ayuda , grito más bien , rogando por ayuda y las enfermeras salieron a su busca ,

gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra , llamando al doctor para que viniera , mas Chouchiro sabía que Haibara no venía , tuvo la tentación de decirle_ '' Haibara no_

_vendrá , está muerto''_ pero se contuvo , el medico de inmediato llego y lo derivaron al quirófano de inmediato donde se comprobó que ningún órgano fue dañado y que se

recuperaría .

Chouchiro salió de la anestesia más adolorido de lo que ya se había sentido , a su lado , Sayaka , llorando por su seguridad , que mujer más amable era

- quédate tranquila , una vez que este sano volveré al caso y encontrare a tu hija.

A las horas de despertar se dieron cuenta que el doctor Haibara , hijo del director Haibara yacía muerto en la entrada del hospital.

A las semanas que fueron eternas , Chouchiro al fin logro sanarse de su herida mortal , después de hablar con los policías de la isla Rougetsu , lo dejaron todo como

en legítima defensa y el caso quedo cerrado.

Después comenzó nuevamente a investigar y encontró a las niñas en el subterráneo del hospital

- Tu madre me pidió que te buscara , ahora estas a salvo

La niña lo mira con confusión ,

10 años después

Después de 10 largos años en los cuales el caso se había cerrado , había vuelto a la isla Rougetsu por petición de su amiga Sayaka para que fuese a buscar a su hija

Ruka , la cual había vuelto a la isla Rougetsu con el fin de recordar su pasado en la isla , el detective no se hiso esperar y armado con la linterna espiritual , la

cual le dio Sayaka para evitar a los fantasmas renacidos , se fue en busca de Ruka ...

La canción resuena fuertemente entre una agonía tremenda , la mujer del kimono rojo con llamas negras grita de dolor , la melodía había ayudado

_Había tranquilizado a la luna_

La chica de vestido amarillo dejo de tocar y tomo la máscara reconstruida y corrió tras la mujer que aun grita , Ruka tropezó y la máscara quedo lejos de ella ,

intento levantarse , pero sus piernas no le responden y cuando estuvo cerca de la máscara , una mano masculina la tomo , pudo ver los pantalones , esa tela , más bien

ese olor lo reconocía , de pronto los gritos cesaron , la mujer fue enmascarada , Ruka se levanta y ve ante el a su héroe , el hombre que la salvo en el sótano del

hospital , el hombre voltea y le sonríe , el cuerpo de la mujer de pronto empieza a flotar y se ilumina , luego , pequeñas luces aparecen a su alrededor , las cuales

se dirigen asía ella como abejas a la miel , las luces cruzando el firmamento iluminado por las estrellas , de entre el mar , un enorme circulo se abre , las almas

fueron asía allá , el cuerpo de la mujer de pronto se desvaneció , quedando solo una lucecita que se unió a las otras , pero un sonido sordo saco de sus cavilaciones a

Ruka y al detective Kirishima , la máscara había caído y fue recogido por su padre

- Othosa ...

- Ruka

El hombre voltea , Ruka por fin pudo ver su rostro , ojos pequeños y nariz recta , en sus labios se forma una sonrisa , por fin , después de tanto tiempo tenia todos

sus recuerdos , la cara de ese hombre quedo en ella , no más con la máscara , nunca más con la máscara , entonces el hombre se desvanece y se transforma en una luz y

es la última alma al transportarse al más allá , los gritos de Ruka no servían de nada , la cual llorosa clama por su padre , pero este se ha ido ...

Ruka siente una fuerte presión en su hombro no era dolorosa , era segura , tranquilizador, cuando volteo a ver y vio al detective.

_- Tu madre pidió que te buscara ... estas a salvo ..._

Ella sonríe y su cabeza se acuna en el hombro del detective ... se sentía como un _deja vu_


End file.
